Guardians of Time and Space
by The Night Walkers
Summary: Backgroundstory to Harry Potter and the New Millnnia found under penname Duvessa Lilian Snape.This story tells about Duvessa a.k.a Teleia and her friends, their past and how they came to be.It's a story between four friends that will read the reviews.rate


Duvessa: Hello everyone, yes this is a different account, this account shows the Background story of Harry Potter and the New Millennium!

Harry: Will we be in there some where /HP and YGO character looking fearful/

Duvessa/rolls her eyes at her muses/ no guys this is telling about Teleia, Serenity, and other characters that belong solely to the Nightwalkers Society. Though there will be little mentioning of Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh Characters.

Muses/sigh in collective relief/

Duvessa: oh Brother... This will be added to by other member such as Serenity Moon, Misa, and Cleo so if some parts don't seem to be my style that's why.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Warnings: Child abuse, Attempted rape, foul language, Character deaths (and simple reminder this is the background story to an A.U. story the can be foundat http/ The Nightwalkers Society claims no ownership to Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh if we owned it Rini would have Draco and I would have Bakura under lock and Curse er I mean key.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Journey of the Vampyre

Tired. So very tired. She wanted to sleep but that fact that she was eight months pregnant to the Heir of her throne, the fact that she was being hunted by the century's most evil wizard, the fact that her shadow magick was being drained into the tiny life growing within her kept her from even trying to sleep. The young duo color haired witch as well as being the Queen of on ancient nation was now on a ship for America. Being a Vampyre and a royal at that she still had another month before her beautiful baby girl was born. Five thousand eighteen year old Aleshian Amara Amuzel - Snape patted her slightly plump stomach with deep affection.

"You'll be safe, love, I promise" whispered the soon to be mother as the ship came into port in Long Island Sound. Aleshian had stayed to the back streets of America only appearing in homeless shelters for food, warmth, and help with her unborn child. Mostly now it was for warmth as February was now ending. "Lesh' ya k der girl?" asked sixteen year old Jamie Collins, whom had once said, she would rather be on the streets then in an orphanage. Jamie was an African American, about five foot six, with legthy jet black hair that had been died royal blue.

"Lesh, llo in der' eart' ta Lesha, come in Lesha..." Jamie laughed. As far as the young girl knew, Aleshian was Alesha Snape, another eighteen year old run away with a kid on the way. Aleshian looked up at her only friend in this country. "J-jam... I... t-the baby's coming get someone hurry!" Jamie shot up toward the nearby pay phone. _Ain't noin gonna happen ta my godbabe._ Thought Jamie. Though the youthful squib knew that Aleshian had already named her old school friend, Lily Potter, the godmother Jamie felt close enough to the becoming mother, to call Aleshian's child her _godbaby_.

Unfortunately Jamie would not get to see that godchild for years to come.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A scream pierced the room, then crying. Queen Aleshian Snape layed back smiling as her newborn baby girl was handed to her, kicking and screaming. "Healthy set of lungs that one has." grinned the doctor. Aleshian cooed at the small bundle in her arms. "what's er name miss?" asked one of the nurses. Aleshian wiped away a lock of red and black hair from her baby's face smiled and replied. "Princess, Duvessian Rosaline Alesha Snape..." The Doctors smiled. One of them held a birth certificate that read: _Name Princess Duvessian Rosaline Alesha Snape. Date of Birth March sixth nineteen hundred eighty - seven. Time of Birth nine fifty pm. Mother Queen Aleshian Amara Amuzel - Snape. Father unknown. Place of birth St. Mercy Hospital, Manhattan, New York, U.S.A._

The queen never saw her precious child again. Two hours after her darling daughter's birth, Queen Aleshian Amara Amuzel - Snape, died of blood loss from the delivery. The Doctors and nurses that helped Aleshian during her final hours between Princess Duvessian's birth and Queen Aleshian's death did everything they could and made sure they could keep little Duvessian until her first birthday. After that Duvessian was sent to Saint Paul's Orphanage for Girls and was never heard of again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lord Magnus, Headmaster of Saint Paul's Orphanage for Girls, was an extremely arrogant, child molesting, self centered, sex crazed git. At least according to rumor. The man had the whole of New York wrapped around his little finger. He got what he wanted when her wanted it, no questions asked and when he went through St. Mercy's Hospital, March seventh nineteen eighty seven he wanted a unique little orphan girl. More specifically he wanted, one, Princess Duvessian Rosaline Alesha Snape.

The petite one year old looked around the hospital room that had, temporally become her bedroom. Her cat like eyes were nearly midnight back save the glowing golden edges of the iris. She had duo colored hair flowing between midnight black and auburn, a few bangs flowed over her eyes giving the child a kittenish appearance. Her small dark pink lips were curled in the cutest little pout. Her ears poked out from under her mass of hair making her look a bit like the old pictures of an elf in the fairy tale books that littered the area near her crib.

Lord Magnus looked in on the small child and smiled. This was exactly that type of girl the man was looking for to add to his ' collection'. He watched for about half an hour in pure wonder as a mere one year old slowly started to piece together a fifty piece puzzle! Intelligent, oh yes, this girl was truly one to marvel at.

"Excuse me?" Lord Magnus stopped a Doctor that was passing by. "Who is that child there?"he asked pointing a bony finger at the infant. Doctor Medelia Malfoy looked at the man. She may have been a squib among her family but she could feel that this man was about as bad for the child as the dark lord himself. But as the small girl she had grown attached to had no family to speak of she had no other choice.

"That's Princess, she's a ward of the hospital." Doctor Malfoy said crisply in the well known aristocratic Malfoy tone of her British cousins. Lord Magnus smiled again. "Princess eh?" he murmured his eyes returning to the young vision who now looked to be babbling to herself. "I would like to take the little royal jewel with me..."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Mama tell Pwongs to stop telling me weir da pieces go!" the one young old whined. Lily giggled. "Oh James let her figure it out, she's a smart girl!" The man, James got a wack upside his head from his wife through the scolding. "Hey, no fair Lilis your defending the Snaplit before me!" James whined. "James it is very unbecoming of such a grand pureblood like yourself to whine." drawled Aleshian. A dark haired man behind Aleshian scoffed. "come of it Lesha you used to whine about we mere Marauders back at school, and even more when we were gone... come to think of it, didn't you whine before you died?" The shade of the mother to the child glared at said man.

"Can it Padfoot." The shades busted into laughter when Duvessian looked up. _"Shh someone's coming!"_ Duvessian's tone stopped the four shades as Lord Magnus walked in. "Hello Princess..." Lord Magnus smiled welcomely to the child. Duvessian only blinked, used to everyone calling her Princess, but the next six words that Duvessian would one day wish she had never heard for this man's mouth.

"You're coming home with me now."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duvessa: yes it is short and one sided but it will got longer as we go, promise.

Yugi: good job Vessa!

Duvessa: really?

Cleo: yep!

Duvessa: O.O CLEO! yay!

Cleo: o.o

The Nightwalkers: review please


End file.
